torgfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon Cosms
Canon Cosms Aysle—The Magical Reality. Aysle contains the primary elements of High Fantasy: *alternate races and creatures such as elves, dwarves, giants, and centaurs *a pervasive magic system that gives all sentient beings a small amount of magic (but trained wizards can do so much more) *a feudal hierarchy ruled by Lady Ardinay, the "Queen of Aysle" *a defined set of tenets and deities of Honor and Corruption that have in-game consequences for their followers In addition, Aysle is known for its robust spell design system that supports the creation of magic items, permanent magic, and spell design "on the fly". Core Earth—The Modern Reality. Core Earth is meant to simulate Earth as we know it, but it is modified to include the cinematic aspects of modern action movies. The sourcebooks allow for minor psionic, magical and mystical effects that are rumored to be present but haven't been proven to exist scientifically. Cyberpapacy—The Cyber-Religious Reality. A false Papacy has converted the majority of the cosm to its form of worship, which is a bastardized Catholicism based in the mindset of the Inquisition where mass is conducted in virtual cathedrals and cyberware is used to purify the people and make them more receptive to the CyberChurch. A rebellious counterculture has taken to using the tools of the CyberChurch (the GodNet, cyberware, etc.) for the purpose of profit, disruption, or saving people from the Inquisition. Living Land (aka Takta Ker)—The Primitive Reality. This reality is ruled by intelligent lizards who worship a powerful nature goddess and features many forms of dinosaur-like life. Technology is minimal, and magic is non-existent. A deep mist surrounds everything making it difficult to get from one place to another without getting lost along the way. Merretika (Land Below)—The Domed Reality. This reality started underground, and could only be accessed through cave networks that extended into the center of the Earth. It, like the Living Land, was low-technology, but boasted several cultures engaged in brute struggles for survival. Nile Empire—The Egyptian Pulp Reality. In a world set between the World Wars, Egyptian magic and miracles meet low-level superheroes and weird scientists. Nippon Tech—The Mega-Corporate Reality. This reality blends the concept of corporations ruling the land with old-style kung fu movies. Corporate takeovers are only considered hostile if ninjas or other similarly trained martial artists are used. Orrorsh—The Victorian Horror Reality. On the surface, it's a standard Vicotrian society. Stuck up British society oppressing the poor and downtrodden, all in the name of progress. But every once in a while, something goes bump in the night, and everyone realizes there's more going on. Space Gods—The Spacefaring BioTech Reality. A confederation of planets discovers that Earth is in trouble and offers to help. They have technology that uses living agents and powerful psionic abilities, but also hold a deep dark secret that could spell the end of their (and our) civilization. Tharkold—The Cyber-Demonic Reality. A war has erupted between cybernetically-enhanced demons and humans for longer than either of them can remember. Category:Cosms